APH- ItaPan oneshots
by DrowningHeta
Summary: A collection of random ItaPan oneshots XD May have M chapters, but i'll give you a warning in an authors note before you get to it XD
1. Waking up from a dream

Got a secret.  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save.  
Better lock it in your pocket,  
Taking this one to the grave.  
""

_Ding dong! Ding Dong!_

Japan's doorbell sounded, pulling the nation out of his deep slumber.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

'Who on earth would be visiting at this hour?' Japan thought sleepily, stifling a yawn as he untangled himself from his futon and stumbles from to the door, trying to shake off lethargy before opening the thin paper door to his house. Imagine his surprise when he saw Italy leaning heavily on his doorframe.

"Italy?" Japan ventured carefully, taking in the younger's half closed eyes, the way his lips were pressed together in an ever so slightly down turned curve, his normally red-brown hair dark brown with sweat and plastered to his cheeks and neck.

"What… what ever happened?" he asked more softly, stepping aside to allow Italy to come in.

Italy didn't respond he simply raised his head as though he hadn't heard him and just stared at him, not glaring; his gaze wasn't intense in the slightest. Simply looking at Japan with beautiful, sad, hazel brown eyes with little flecks of gold in them; staring as though he couldn't quite believe Japan was standing before him, like he had just been awoken from a very sad dream, and Japan's very presence reassured him it was just a lie.

Japan tore himself away from Italy's eyes, feeling slightly awkward; seeing him so sober and downtrodden was heart-wrenching, it made Japan want to pull Italy into his arms and whisper to him that everything would be alright, that he was still here –but Japan was also aware to do such a thing would be most inappropriate.

Japan gently took hold of Italy's arm and led him inside, being careful to keep a reassuring pressure on his limb- his _cold_ limb, Japan realized at that moment.

The younger nation felt freezing, and while Japan could tell no signs of shivering he realised that Italy's skin colour was too light to be normal as well, all of a sudden making him appear feverish to the oriental nation.

Gently Japan set him down on a chair and turned to make hot chocolate in the kitchen for the hope that a warm drink would help Italy feel better and tell him what was going on.

Japan sensed a shadow looming over him as he placed the kettle on, and two arms rapped gently around his midsection, and then felt a weight rest upon his shoulder and warm breath on his neck.

"I- Italy…?" Japan murmured, not wanting to pull away for fear of upsetting his precious friend, so he lent backwards in the awkward hug, letting their bodies press up against each other like they were moulds made for each other. Part of him reminded himself that this was an improper gesture on his part, but the Italian had started it with clearly no objections to the intimate hold, and Japan couldn't help but love how there was no space between them; how he could feel Italy's body pressed gently against his, the way his fingers were digging ever so slightly into his waist, the semi-tightness of his abdominal muscles that he could feel through his clothing on his lower back and the sound of his unsteady, raspy breathing in his ears with warm, moist breath heating up his face and neck.

Italy pulled him closer and tighter, half afraid that Japan would disappear before his eyes leaving nothing but blood, blood and blood behind, and half just needing someone there to hold and comfort him, he stifled a quiet sob and buried his face further into Japans neck, smelling his _so very real_ flesh and hair.

Japan turned around, still not pulling away despite his conscience telling him this was wrong, and just wanting to comfort the other with all of his heart and soul.

"Italy… he spoke softly, letting his forehead press against the other's cold one, "Italy… won't you tell me why you're crying? Please tell me what happened."

"Japan," Italy stared at him, so very close, and Japan could tell that his state of mind had greatly improved by the way his eyes twinkled again ever so slightly, even though tears ran down them, they seemed to be tears of relief as though a terrible fear had just been proven to be false, or that that sad, sad dream had been broken.

He let out a small smile, making him look truly gorgeous and serene, "Everything is alright, everything will be alright- just please, please don't ever leave."

Thoroughly confused, Japan just hugged him tightly, improprieties be damned.

"I don't know what brought this on, but… I most definitely will not be going anywhere; I'll stay by your side."

-The next day—

Japan yawned loudly, it was a World Summit and he had gotten next to no sleep last night due to caring for Italy, he never found out why Italy had come over and got the impression that he never would, but… Japan glanced over to where Italy was seated next to Canada, smiling goofily as he chatted happily to the quiet, nearly invisible nation.

So long as he kept wearing that dazzling smile everything would be alright.

""

**In case you're wondering, I used one of my HetaOni head cannons that Italy switches between the HetaOni world and a world where they had never entered the mansion when he's sleeping, that is, when he's asleep in HetaOni he is here, and when he is sleeping here he is in the HetaOni world, neither dimension is any less real, the pain and emotion of every single character is just as real and intense then if they were in our world.**

**So, I'm guessing that Japan died in one of the arcs and when Italy woke up he went to see him, to remind himself that his terrible, terrifying nightmare was not real. DrowningHeta**


	2. 0o

_Warning: Rape_

**What's going to happen now?**

"Where are you going?"

Italy turned to find himself facing Japan, his hair was a bit frazzled and his eyes were red- two sure signs he had been drinking. Japan was staring at him with a strange intensity, so that Italy's explanation died on his lips. Japan looked Italy up and down, his gaze lingering on his body, making Italy shudder as he took capture of his eyes, and saw the depth in them.

Japan took a few quick, swift steps to stand right in front of Italy.

"Jap…" Once again Italy failed to finish his sentence.

Firmly gripping Italy by the shoulders Japan forced him backwards harshly, his fingers digging into flesh through Italy's dress shirt. Italy stumbled over his feet, and bumped into a wall, his head banged against the wall as well, as it did, Japan smothered his mouth over Italy's, pinning his head against the wall. Japan grounded his lips into Italy's with a bruising intensity, and Italy had no choice in accepting the kiss or anything, his lips being moved forcibly by Japan whose breath smelt strongly of alcohol.

It didn't smell particularly bad, which told Italy that Japan couldn't have been drinking beer or any of those cruder forms of alcohol, it was probably wine… or saki, given that this was Japan, something like that that would smell and taste nice no matter how much of it there was. Japan parted Italy's lips with his, shoving his tongue inside Italy's mouth, claiming Italy's mouth, rubbing and swishing his tongue over Italy's teeth- completely dominating him. Italy made no effort to fight back against the sloppy kiss, just cringing away slightly while Japan ravished his mouth.

Twisting his head almost to 50°, Japan gave Italy a chaste, closed-mouthed kiss, and pulled away as if stung. Italy met his eyes in total confusion and slight fear, surprised to see Japan's eyes steely and hungry. Japan wasn't even looking into his eyes anymore, but gazing down Italy's body, undressing him in his mind, Japan's hands slid down from Italy' shoulders along his arms, squeezing his muscles roughly along the way. Italy was sure he would have bruises there the next day.

Ending at his wrists, Japan let go with one hand and unexpectedly turned and dragged Italy along after him with a vice like grip on his wrist. Surveying the hall, Japan tried to discern which doors led where; opening the closest door he was disappointed to see it contained a bathroom, and slammed the door shut again, making Italy wince at both the noise and the gesture.

Throwing the next door open, Japan was relieved that it was a bedroom and quickly tugged Italy inside, kicking the door shut behind him with one leg.

"U-um-" Italy stuttered; this was too fast, he couldn't completely accept what was happening and what was obviously about to happen. And yet, Japan was tugging down at his top, Italy could hear Japan's ragged, lust filled breath in his ear and could feel his warm moist breath, Japan forced Italy back onto the bed by gripping his hips and pushing him down. Italy tripped over his feet, almost rolling one of his ankles in the process, and fell down heavily onto the doona. Instantly, Japan was over him, holding his small shoulders and pressing his full weight against him to get Italy on his back, Italy heard two soft thuds and instantly realised that Japan had already kicked off his shoes.

"Ah…" Italy opened his mouth to speak, to say _something_, but was greeted by a messy, wet, inexperienced kiss, Japan eagerly slipped his tongue inside him, tasting Italy all over again. All thought escaped Italy when he felt Japan grind against him, he could feel Japan's need- hell, he could feel his erection rubbing against the crotch of his jeans.

Whimpering slightly, Italy tried to ignore Japan's ragged breath, and that his fingers were at the collar of his shirt, trying to unfasten the buttons holding his shirt in place. Closing his eyes, Italy tried to think out what was happening. This was Japan- Japan was doing this… and from the way that he was looking at him, and the way his eyes had seemed to be looking right into his soul. W-why was he doing this… Why not just a- "Ah-" Italy let out a groan as he Japan gripped his hard length. He hadn't even known he was hard, but "Ahhh~" as Japan started pumping him, he, he definitely knew what his body wanted. More to the point, he hadn't even noticed Japan take his pants off. Thinking got harder for him the faster Japan pumped him. Heavy breathing filed his ears accompanied by soft little moans… who… who was making that sound?

"Ah! Ahh- J-Japan…" ok, that was definitely himself, cramming his fist into his mouth he tried to prevent anymore sound from coming out of him. Racking his brains trying to figure out what to do, Italy found it impossible to ignore the tension coiling up inside him. Japan let go with one hand and kept pumping with the other, the change went unnoticed by Italy who was still too preoccupied with his thoughts to pay proper attention to what was happening to him.

Running a long finger along Italy's butt crack, Japan paused at his entrance, still pumping with his other hand though he was getting sore. In his intoxicated mind he didn't spare a single thought for lubrication

Italy whimpered in pain, unaccustomed to the feeling of being filled.

"Ow." Italy whimpered as Japan started moving inside him, rubbing against his tender insides. Pulling it in ways it wasn't meant to go.

"Ah… Japan… It hurts." There were long dried tear stains on his cheeks, and Italy had never felt so _useless_. Unable to do anything he withered on the bed, toes digging in to the mattress.

_If you're going to do this to me, do it properly._

_Please stop._

**0.o What did I just write. Yeah this would never happen, Japan would never do this to Italy… I was going to write it to the end but my resolve died. So please review, don't flame me, I don't agree with rape in any sense… And yeah, I found this scene kinda hot. If you wanna I can finish it.**

**So, have fun, please review, thankyou to all the lovely people who reviewed and followed and faved, it really helped me get off my but. :D**


End file.
